


New Beginnings.

by bottomoftheheap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheheap/pseuds/bottomoftheheap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before your senior year, you're forced to move to Austin. Thankfully, you meet your bright and smiley neighbor, Meg, and she takes you under her wing.</p>
<p>You quickly join the biggest group of friends you've ever seen and honestly, you couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> (currently working on a new title)
> 
> honestly i've hardly planned this out at all, i'm not even sure where this is going to go. but i had this idea in my head and i just had to get it out!  
> if along the way you want to give me some feedback for what you'd like to see, i'd be very open to it!

It's official. You absolutely abhor moving, with every fiber of your being. There is no question. You would rather jump out a three story window into a pool full of snakes before moving again.

The reason you come to this conclusion is that you are halfway up the stairs of your new house when the giant-ass box of books you are carrying breaks, causing around 37 books to fall from the bottom and down the stairs. One particularly large book falls directly on your foot. It takes all of the energy you have not to scream your lungs out in anger.

So maybe the pool of snakes is an exaggeration, but this definitely makes you very reluctant to move again. Although you don't ever really have a choice anymore. You knew that when your father accepted his job years ago, as it has happened many a time. However, it will probably be the last time before you go to college. At least you can be certain of that.

You throw the now empty box down the stairs and grumble to yourself. You stomp down the stairs like an angry child, careful to avoid the few books that remain on the steps. You get to the bottom and trudge into the kitchen in search of some tape. You open every drawer in kitchen, growing more frustrated with each drawer you slam shut. 

"DAD!" you finally yell out, "WHERE'S THE DAMN TAPE?" 

He yells something unintelligible back to you and you groan, following his voice out to the front yard. He's leaning against the back of moving truck, obviously talking to someone but you can't tell who. He's always been such a talker, and makes friends ridiculously easy. 

"Dad, I can't find the tape. My box of books fell open and you're lucky I even have a foot still." You say dramatically as you walk toward him, interrupting his conversation.

The person he is talking to turns out to be three people: a man, a woman, and a girl with bright purple hair who looks to be about your age.

"Oh, (y/n)! Meet our neighbors!" Your dad's cheery tone of voice causes you to roll your eyes. Does he not care that you almost lost a foot? However, you put on a smile and extend your hand to the people in front of you, and they all take turns shaking it with zeal. 

They introduce themselves to you, and the woman, Mrs. Turney, puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders and says, "This is my daughter Meg. You both are the same age." 

"Oh, shit, cool!" You grin and your dad gives you a look you've grown used to, a look that says "50 cents in the swear jar." 

Meg laughs and she shakes your hand. "Yeah, I think you'll like it here! Are you going to Austin High next year?" 

You nod and she beams at you. "That's so cool! You should come out with me tonight, a friend of mine is hosting a party to start the summer off. You can make some friends before senior year starts!" 

"Yeah, that'd be sweet. Is that okay dad?" You turn to your father and he gives a giant smile. Almost too big to be considered normal.

"That sounds great, honey." He turns to Meg and her parents and puts his hand up to his mouth like he is telling a secret. "(y/n) hasn't always been good at making friends." He speaks too loudly, using a stage whisper, and you roll your eyes. 

"I'm leaving now." You huff out with fake anger, but let out a small laugh. 

Meg puts her hand out for a high five and you throw your hand up to hers. They collide with a satisfying smack, and she gives you a friendly laugh. "I'll be back here around 6:30 to take you to that party, cool?" 

"Cool." You say, shooting her finger guns as you start back toward your front door. You're a little embarrassed by your choice of goodbye, but the embarrassment fades away as Meg finger guns right back. 

Oh yeah, you guys will be good friends. 

You head back inside and make your way back to the stairs. You only then realize you forgot to get the tape. 

Damn it. 

——————————————————— 

After moving shit all day you end up feeling pretty gross. 6:30 is getting closer and closer so you decide to hop in the shower and start getting ready. 

The shower is nice and hot, which helps relax your nerves. You can't help but be nervous, your dad honestly wasn't lying when he said making friends isn't your forte. It really never has been but you've never really seen the point if you're just going to move away six months later. You have this feeling in your gut that things are going to be different this time. If Meg was any indication of the type of people you'll meet here, you have high hopes. 

You get out of the shower and head upstairs to your room. It honestly looks pretty good for having just moved in. There are a few unopened boxes but you've unloaded a lot, filling your closet with all your clothes and your shelves with books and knick knacks. 

You cross your room to your desk and plug up your phone to your speakers. You can't decide on any song in particular so you hit shuffle on Spotify and let it choose for you. Music begins to blare from the speakers and you move to your closet to pick out an outfit. 

You don't want to seem like you're trying too hard. Well, you probably will try too hard but you don't wanna look that way as well. It takes you a good five minutes or so to pick a t shirt and a pair of jeans. The t shirt is billowy and pale purple. Your jeans fit snuggly in all the right places. 

Next you take your hair out of the towel you had wrapped around your head and dig your hairdryer out of a box. 

When your hair's dry you drag a brush through it. Literally, you have to try very hard to drag it through your hair. It always tangles so easily and is too thick for your liking, but you digress. 

Again, you don't want to do anything special to your hair in fear of looking like a try hard. You leave it in its sort of wavy state. as for makeup you put on a light layer. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

6:30 rolls around pretty quickly and you can't be more nervous. Your stomach is full of something but it's not butterflies. Maybe angry bees. The party itself isn't making you nervous. You've been to plenty. Just because you haven't had a lot of friends doesn't mean you haven't been to your fair share of parties. You can't help but feel grateful that Meg, who you only just met, would be kind enough to accept you into her group of friends so quickly. And take you to a party, no less. 

You hear the doorbell ring and you make a mad dash to get to the door before one of your parents does. Your effort is sadly all for naught as you see your mother open the door with a gasp. 

There stands Meg, wearing a cute little skirt and sweater. Your mom's face lights up and she claps her hands together, "Aw, you look so lovely!" She doesn't look away from Meg but yells for you to come down the stairs. 

"Already here, mom." You sigh, resisting the urge to facepalm. Your mom seems to get even giddier as you shoot Meg a look of embarrassment. 

"Oh, sweetheart, can i get a picture of you two?" You widen your eyes at your mom's question and you can't believe this is happening. 

"Mom, I just met Meg like 6 hours ago, that's weird." You tell her in a hushed tone, but Meg lets out a loud "Pssshhh!" and steps into your house confidently. 

"I would love to take a picture with you!" She says excitedly. You give her a confused, questioning look, but she ignores it and gestures for you to stand by her. You follow her order and stand beside her, and she wraps her arm around your shoulder. You smile and wrap your arm around her back and your mom snaps a quick picture. Meg makes a kissy face towards you and you smile an open mouthed smile. 

"Okay, you girls have fun now!" 

"We will!" Meg replies to your mom, before taking your hand and leading you out of the house. 

"Bye honey!" 

"Bye mom!" you yell back over your shoulder before following Meg to her car. 

"Your mom is so cute!" Meg tells you as you walk the short distance to her car next door. "That must be where you get it!" 

You grin and shake your head, but Meg shoots you an incredulous look. "Oh, stop," She says, "You're cute as a button. If I didn't have a girlfriend, I would definitely consider you." She giggles, "My friends are going to love you."


End file.
